


In Those Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: mentions of Feferi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux finds a long forgotten relic of the old Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Those Eyes

Sollux scowls gently at the old equipment, at how badly this old ship was kept up and how many repairs it would need. It was on its last legs, it would be better just to take it apart for scraps than to try and repair it.

As he walks, he hears a gentle static noise and looks at the room nearest him. The door is slightly ajar; he has to force it open as the old sliding mechanism doesn’t work.

The room is mostly taken up by a mass of wires and the troll entwined in them. He isn’t exactly surprised at first; he’s heard of powerful psionic trolls used to guide the ships before. It’s his relationship with Feferi that keeps him from the same fate.

As he approaches the troll-he presumes he’s as dead as the rest of the ship, there was no saving it- he feels his skin crawl as the mass of biomechanics shifts and the poor soul raises dull eyes to him.

_They’re the same shade as his, vibrant red and vivid blue and he looks just like the younger troll, dual horns and yellow blood included._

It takes Sollux a moment to compose himself and when he does, his mind is knocked sideways again when the psionic speaks.

It’s cracked and hopeless, one of someone whose mind is long gone, taken by the machine. It says only one thing-  _Glory to the Empiire_ - but in those bicolored eyes, there are much different words screaming at him, words that culminated into two simple words.

_**Kiill me.** _


End file.
